


Little Chats and Party Cakes

by Anonymous



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda/Lee Didn't Happen, F/F, Late Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thanks to PS for their invaluable help with the text!





	Little Chats and Party Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeonfire/gifts).

> Thanks to PS for their invaluable help with the text!

After her shift Amanda stood by the elevator, about to head home. She wanted to shower, change clothes and get ready for the party. She was sure her mom had most of the stuff taken care of already, and Amanda was thankful to her for it.

The doors of the elevator hissed open just as Francine, coming from the hallway behind, appeared besides Amanda. She smiled at her collegue. The two women stepped in, the button for the floor got pressed, the car moved down.

“Going home to your kids for the party? Knowing you I’m sure that there will be plenty of delicious traditional food, all homemade.” Francine said, with no malice in her voice.

Amanda beamed. Once, Francine would’ve thrown some jabs about housewives and lack of fashion. That was long ago, and Amanda was glad for the change. She had always liked Francine, not just because of her sense of fashion - like Francine liked to joke - but because she was a competent agent and had a gentle heart behind the façade of a vain, classy woman. Amanda had always secretly admired her, and was glad for the friendship that had gradually grown between them over the course of years.

A mischievous expression crossed Francine’s face, but she didn’t meet Amanda’s eyes. Now Amanda’s interest was piqued.

“You know, I've been hoping for a chance to a little private chat.”

“Oh?” Amanda blinked surprised. She had no idea where this would lead. 

Then Francine turned and, to Amanda’s absolute surprise, kissed her. The touch was soft, tentative. Barely there at all, really, but that did nothing to stop the electricity buzzing under her skin like she was some kind of live wire. She felt warm and tingly and strangely euphoric up until she remembered who exactly was kissing her. By the time she did, Francine had already pulled away with a nervous, hopeful smile.

Amanda’s eyes only widened. _Wow,_ she thought, her mind still reeling. 

Francine was the one finally breaking the silence. “Well, I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” she said, her usual suave mannerism faltering. Looking suddenly uncertain she add, “But if you didn’t – ”

“I did! I – I do!” Amanda hurried to say. And the truth was that she really did like the kiss. Amanda realized then that she liked Francine, and it was a bit scary but also an electrifying feeling. Her heart pounded in her chest when she raised her hands and cradled Francine’s face. "I also want this.” Her voice was soft with emotions. They pulled closer, warm lips touching again, this time in a passionate kiss. A warm feeling curled around Amanda’s chest and everything felt right.

After only minutes, though it felt like hours, Francine reached up and took both of Amanda’s hands in hers. She moved them to rest at Amanda’s sides before releasing them and stepping back, her eyes beaming and once again mischievous. Just at that moment the lift stopped, the door opened and she turned to leave the car. “What you say, Jeanne D’Arc Restaurant, 7 P.M., tomorrow night?”

"Ah... How about tonight? Maybe you want to join us at the party?" Her voice was shaky, hopeful.

Francine gave her a wider and more pleased smile than Amanda could ever remember seeing on her face. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
